Leo Wyatt
Name Leo Wyatt Born 6th May 1924 Death/Reborn 14th November 1944 occupation *Elder (formally) *Whitelighter *Headmaster at Magic School Family Parents *Mother: *Father: Christopher Wyatt Wife *Piper Halliwell Children *Wyatt Halliwell *Christopher Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell Powers Basic Powers *Spell Casting: Like witches, Leo has the ability to cast different spells. In late 1999, Leo had to cast a spell on a band manager named Jeff Carlton so his band Dishwalla would be able to play at P3, so Piper and her sisters could vanquish the demon, Masselin, whom Jeff had made a deal with. *Scrying: Leo has also shown the ability to scry for objects and people. In early 2004, after Piper was kidnapped by the Spider Demon, Leo scryed with a pair of her keys to find her exact location. 2 *Potion Making: In late 2000, after the sisters got sent back to colonial times. Leo with the help of Darryl, was able to make a potion to vanquish a Grimlock. Active Powers *Orbing: Up to the point Leo lost his powers, he possessed the ability to Orb. It allows the user to get transported to another location through the use of them. Over the years, Leo would be able to take two or more passengers with him and was able to heal Phoebe in mid-orbing *Glamouring: Leo also had the ability to change one's face and form. Over the course of the series, he only used this power three times. He first demonstrated this power in 2000, to help train the girls for the incoming attack from Belthazor. He then went on to help Darryl in 2003 and glamoured into a demon who was wanted for killing numerous witches. The last time he used this power was in 2004, to trick the Elder, Gideon, into thinking he was Barbas. *Healing: Healing is the ability to heal injuries and wounds on other people. Throughout the series, Leo has healed numerous injuries to the sisters and became their own personal healer until Paige gained the power. He can also heal objects as well, such as pipes and the P3 sign *Hovering: In early 1999, Leo first used this power on screen. He hovered a few feet in the air to change a light fixture. Although, he was caught out by Phoebe and was forced to tell her who he really was. He then used the power just after Prue to meditate. *Reconstitution: Reconstitution is the ability to pull yourself back together after being blown up. Leo can be seen using this power through the series. Piper blew up Leo in late 2003 and continuously blew him up two years later. Other Powers *Sensing: Leo feeling the pain of another witch.Sensing is the ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Leo used this power numerous times over the years. Most notable trying to find one of the sisters. *Omnilingualism: The ability to speak and understand the language one of his charges speaks. In early 2004, Leo was able to read inscription on the genie bottle that was written in Arabic. *Empathy: The ability to feel to a degree what their charges are feeling. However, if not skilled in this power it might actually hurt you. *Telekinesis: Although only used once, Leo showed this power in 1999 in the Attic of the manor, he used it to open multiple boxes and crates before Piper walked in. *Telematerialization: The ability to use telekinesis in such a way as to teleport objects. Leo used this power when he filled Phoebe's glass of water. *Thermokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate heat. Leo only used this power once, to warm up Phoebe's coffee when she first found out what he really was. *Photokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate light. Leo used this power on his and Piper's wedding day. *Astral Projection: While he never demonstrated this power, Prue trusted Leo enough to teach him how to astral project before her death, something she was very protective of. Leo then taught Piper, Phoebe and Paige how to do the same which helped them defeat Zankou. *Dream Leaping: The ability to project oneself into someone else's dream and manipulate it. Leo used this ability to project himself into Piper's dream and to tell her that he's not coming back. *Cloaking: The ability to magically cloak himself and his charges to hide them from being found by evil. This is another version of Invisibility. Leo was able to cloak the future Whitelighter, Daisy, so the Darklighter Alec wouldn't be able to find her. Gallery Category:Whitelighter